Drowning
by Engraved
Summary: [Oneshot] Even as Yami's soul passes on, Yugi is drowned in the memories...


**Abby **from Light In Limbo here!

**Summary: **Just a little something I put together. It's aOne-Shot about what Yugi feels after Yami leaves to the afterlife…Does contain Poetry!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YuGiOh! But I **DO** own this poem/song called 'Drowning'!

* * *

**Drowning**

Yugi walked across the bridge with his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes to the cool breeze that blew his blond bangs in front of his face. He walked over to the edge and rested his elbows on the railing. It had been two weeks since his best friend and partner, Atemu left for the afterlife. Yugi bit his lip at the memory.

_You might have forgotten,  
__But I'll always remember,_

Slowly Yugi tilted his head up across the ocean waters. The sun was resting on top of the horizon, waiting for the exact moment to disappear and give light to the other parts of the world. Yugi gazed down at the wavy reflection of the sun glistening in the water.

_The way you smiled,  
__And how you were true._

Yugi looked down further, directly beneath him. He smiled a fake smile as he stared into his reflection. No smile he ever had was real, not without his other half. Yugi bit down on his lip harder as the memories flooded back to him. Clean and clear images of Yami walking through those doors flashed back and fourth between his eyes. Yugi couldn't take it. He shut his eyes quickly as a tear drop fell down.

_I can't face the facts,  
__That you're gone forever,_

_And I can't deny it,  
__But I'm drowning in you._

Yugi gasped as he felt the cold tear run down his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw the little tear drop fall down from his chin into the air. The sound of glass shattering echoed around in Yugi's mind as the tear drop broke the surface of the water. Ripples were sent out as far as the human eye can see. Yugi peered down deeper into the depths of the water, and saw his reflection moving among the currents. Suddenly Yugi blinked and for a split second he thought he saw Yami's reflection right next to him.

_Your face haunts my dreams,  
__And that's just how I like it_

_It's the only place I see,  
__That you're still here_

Yugi whipped around, but wasn't surprised to see no one was there. Yugi sighed and retreated to walking down the bridge, stuffing his hands in his pockets for warmth. He walked with his head low, but moved with a steady pace. His feet movements weren't off beat, and kept with the rhythm of the noises around him. Another icy breeze swept by and brushed Yugi's bangs against his face. His eyes stung as the tears rimming the lower part of his eyes turned cold to his skin.

_I try and think,  
__How could you leave me so broken?_

_Into pieces of  
__Joy, sorrow, and fear._

_I'll always remember everything you knew,  
__If only you could give me a clue,_

Yugi gazed up at the sky with tear filled eyes. He couldn't stop remembering, he wouldn't stop forgetting. Traces of sky light reflected in Yugi's eyes. The sky was brimmed with a bright gold and pink. Specks of blue could be seen, along with some purple higher above the sky. The sun turned to a low orange color as it prepared to end the day in Domino, Japan.

Yugi continued walking until he reached the park. This was honestly Yugi's favorite place to be. It was calm and safe, just how he used to feel when his Yami was around. Just the thought of Yami shot Yugi back down into his world of cold.

_That you haven't left me,  
__And I'm not alone,_

_And I can't deny it,  
__But I'm drowning in you._

Yugi walked around the edge of the small pond that lied in the center of the park. The very thin surface of the pond was scattered with flakes of ice, that formed patterns among the wavy surface. Yugi looked down once more at his reflection in the waters. He closed his eyes as a burning pain in his heart drowned his mind.

Yugi dreamed himself drowning. He was being taken under by the pressures of the water, and couldn't do anything about it. His lungs ached for air, his heart ached for warmth, his hands and legs felt numb as the light on the surface of the water began to shrink. He was indeed drowning, drowning of loneliness, drowning in a loss of hope.

Yugi blinked his eyes and suddenly he was in front of two large doors. Sputtering water out of his mouth and gasping for breath he realized he was lying on the floor, soaking wet, and still alone. The doors slowly began to open, and a familiar figure stepped out of the light. It was Yami. Yugi was speechless; was he dreaming or was this real? No, it can't be real, Yami moved on. Yami forgot about him.

_You walked through those doors,  
__Like you knew what was coming,_

_But did either of us,  
__Have a hunch?_

Yami knelt down in front of the suffering Yugi. He reached out a hand to help his friend. Yugi looked puzzled and stared back up at Yami. Did he remember? Was this a dream? Even if it was a dream, it felt so real. Maybe Yami was really with him all along, maybe Yugi was the one dreaming all this time…

Yugi smiled; for the first time in a long time. Not a fake smile, but a real full blown happy smile. He lifted his hand up and placed it in Yami's firm grasp. Slowly Yami lifted Yugi up onto his feet…

_What made us so determined?  
__What made everything new?_

_Give me a sign or send me a letter,  
__I have to know that you're still here,_

_And I can't deny it  
__But I'm drowning in you._

Yugi opened his eyes. Doing so, he still held that same smile on his face. Looking around, he noticed the sun had set, and the sky had turned a deep purple. Stuffing his hands back in his pockets, Yugi headed home. Not with a saddened and lonely mind; but a more determined and faithful one. He knew Yami was there, and always will be. He _was _the one that was dreaming. Holding his head up in confidence, Yugi walked down the road.

"Always, Yami." Yugi whispered, just enough for him to hear.

The whisper trailed behind the path that Yugi took, whipping around with the winds, echoing over and over until it reached the small pond.

"Always, Yami." Yugi's voice was heard again, this time coming from the waters. Slowly the water began to move, ripples coming from different angles as they tried to make out a figure. There stood Yami, in the reflection of the water. It was barely visible, but you could just make out a smile on his face.

"Always, Yugi." Yami whispered, before his figure began to fade away.

_And I can't deny it  
__But I'm drowning in you._

**END**

* * *

Well, there you have it! I just felt like posting this up, just to see what you guys would think of it. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
